


Blind

by XxSoaring_HeightsxX



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/pseuds/XxSoaring_HeightsxX
Summary: "You think you're some tough bitch, dont you? Like nothing can hurt you,  but you're just a scared little girl, get the fuck over it" Carley snarledWere all blind, some just dont like to admit it. Have you ever been so mad that you said something you regret? Perhaps to a friend, Lover?Maybe Lilly was blinded by rage, maybe she was blinded by sadness. Or maybe Carley was right, and that's what made her not pull the trigger.
Relationships: Carley/Lilly Caul
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro

_"you think you're some tough bitch, dont you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl! Get the fuck over it." The petite girl snarled at Lilly._

Lilly felt the chill drift in from the door, shivering and pressing the thin jacket she had on closer to her quivering form. Her green eyes scanned the motor inn, passing past multiple bodies untill her eyes landed on a certain small brunette. Her eyes lingered on her before drifting past her, drifting past Clementine and her father untill it landed at the source of the chill. She didnt want to fix it, even if it was an inconvenience. Lilly walked towards the office door, grasping the cold metal handle and turning it. She shuffled into the room and sat down on a leather seat, eyes once again flirting around the room untill a head poked in.

_"Lilly?" Carley asked_

_"Yes?" Lilly responded dryly_

_"I...people want to make a deal and i figured it would be best to ask you. They want to make a deal for food but some of us need to go to check it out" the short-haired girl murmured._

_"Well we are low on food.." Lilly said, trailing off. "What if their criminals?" She thought aloud_

_"We still need food" Carley chided softly_

_"I say we check them out before anything else, ill go. Ask for any volenteers" Lilly shrugged to the retreating back of Carley. And hour or so later they were off on a trip with Carley, Lilly, Larry, Mark and Kenny as Lee wanted to stay back to care for Clementine._

They walked on the trail, boots crunching against the gravel as they powered onwards untill they reached the barn. 

Carley thought it was too good to be true, she should've known. They continued their adventure until they were told to fix the fence. They heard screams and shouts and ducked behind a tractor. They screamed stuff and arrows flew. Carley peeked out from cover, returning fire with her glock. Mark tried to move but got show by one of their featherd arrows in the shoulder. He cried out, feathers ticking the wound before becoming slippery with blood. She snapped the protruding part of the arrow quickly before shooting the raider that caused it head on. They seemed to come one after another, an arrow gliding past her side, tearing her vest and shirt, causing a thin line of blood to appear. There was yelling and the bandits were gone as their hosts appeared. They took Mark away to "help" him.

They were cannibals, thry tried to make them eat Mark's legs. Then they shoved them into a meat locker so they could kill..eat, trade them too. She watched Larry and Lilly panic until...Larry's heart couldnt take it and gave out. They could save him, but if he died and turned. Carley looked between Kenny and Lilly before the lithe girl darted to Lilly's side.

_"Keep checking his pulse!" She said, pushing down on his chest to start chest compressions._

_"1...2..3" she timed her compressions, it was theraputic._

_"1...2....3- KENNY WHAT THE FUCK"_ she screeched as Kenny dropped a salt lick on Larry's head. He had been dead silent the whole time, a dangerous glint in his eyes, her vest and shirt were now covered in blood. She looked at Lilly, whos tears streaked through the blood on her cheeks. Carley stood up, eyes flaming to life, she walked to Kenny, only at his chest and needing to look up.

_"What the fuck, Kenny?" She asked, deadly calm but her voice shook with rage. Why was she so mad? She looked at Lilly sobbing and knew why._

_"He wasnt dead, you just murdered a man" she snarled venomously_

_"I protected all of us by having the balls to do what you wouldnt!" He yelled_

_"No, you were too big of a pussy to do whats right"_ she hissed before turning away, ignoring his defences. She slung her arm over Lilly, eho pressed into her while her body was racked with sobs. She just held her for a while before standing to let her grieve. Carley walked over to a vent, using a dime in her pocket to unscrew the vent to get out. She was currently was the smallest so she went through the vent that collected dust to unlock the door. She landed on the other side, blood stained everything. There was a table saw, various weapons with blood splashed all over them, painting the room a vibrant, sickening red.

Carley fought back nausea as she went to unlock her...living comrades from the prison they were trapped in. They had to get the hell out of here. And they did, Carley comforting Lilly the whole time as they made their way back.

They had to leave now, though. Their "hosts"knew where they lived and would see they were missing. They all pilied into an R.V that they saved gas for and drove off, Lilly dozing off on Carley's shoulder, exhausted from crying. Clementine was curled up and Carley's lap as lee was busy and she wanted the comfort of an adult. She slowly dozed off, eyelids fluttering shut as darkness overtook her.


	2. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly had never been one to think about why, until she realized that there was a reason the cannibals found them. Someone had showed them or they had been followed. Her mind immediately jumped to someone else doing it, maybe it was in her head?

Carley blinked open her eyes to the sound of a bloodcurdling snapping noise. She looked around, relived to find it was only a walker being run over. She felt the comforting wight of the two she fell asleep with and a smile found its way onto the petite girls face. She saw Lilly's face scrunch up so she started to stroke the girls longer hair, watching as the girl named after a flower's face relaxed again. Then she felt Clementine stirr and watched as the girl peeked at Carley sleepily under her baseball cap.

_"why are you awake?" She asked quietly, face morphing into confusion_

_"Because i just woke up" she purred out with a smile_

_"Oh, okay" Clementine said in a mild form of agreement before looking around "why do they call you small, but also call me small?" Clementine asked quietly_

_"Because im small for my age, and your small compared to us. Think about..a mouse beside an elephant, the mouse is small, right? What about... an ant compared to the mouse, now the ant is small, right?" She said in an attempt to explain_

_"No, the mouse is small but wouldnt the ant be tiny?" Clementine asked_

_"Shhh, you get my point" Carley whispered_

Clementine nodded at this emission before standing up to go get food. Lilly then smiled, cracking an eye open

_"im here to remind you that you not only suck with batteries but got corrected by a 8 year old" Lilly said, a little bit of her snark missing._

_"My inadequacy with batteries shall not be brung into this" she pouted "if they just made everything have one big battery i wouldnt have this proble-"_

_"-the battery has the plus and minus written on it, and its shown on the part where you put the batteries in, how hard is it?" Lilly cut her off playfully, snuffling back into the shorter girls shoulder._

_(Im sorry its short)_


	3. Before the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could do it - right?

Lilly shuddered with the memories overtaking her in her dream, dead to the world.

_Lilly was shaking leaf under her dads menacing glare, what had she done this time?_

_"Lilly! How many times do i need to tell you to turn the lights off!" He spat angerly, fists balling up by his sides. His eyes narrowed at the small girl before an idea popped into his head. He smiled sickly sweet before walking closer, cauing Lilly to flinch back._

_"You know what?" He snarled "i think youll learn" he said before backhanding her. He then walked away, she heard a switch flip and then the lights turned off. She pushed herself into the corner, holding her cheek as her body was racked with sobs, entire body shaking._

_"You cant trust them!" Her fathers words rang in her ears untill it was so deafening it became ringing._

Soon enough she was being shook awake by a concerned small brunette _._

_"Lilly! Wake up" Carley whinned_

_"Wha...?" Lilly asked, looking around wildly before she bacame aware she probably looked like a maniac_

_"You were freaking out in your sleep... i.. are you okay" Carley asked but was met with radio silence. She took that as her answer, everyone had a past. And a reason to hate it, like hers._

_Carley looked around, everyone was freaking out. She looked for her boss before a person who looked rabid mauled him. They bit into his neck, causing blood to squirt out onto the grass. She felt herself start to shake at the sight before one tackled her over. She held it away from her, gagging at its breath that reeked of death. She pushed it away before bolting towards her work van, she jumped in and slammed the door. Then she realized she didnt have the keys and was trapped by a sea of those... rabid humans? She looked around as they banged on the glass, the sound making her want to curl up._

_She eventually got up, she had to. She figured out how to hotwire the car and drove off. She saw corpses, amung corpses, lined up on the road. Tears brimmed her eyes as she drove past these...abominations rupping open other peoples bodies to get to their intestines. When she got home her parents were dead, blood leaking out onto their brized carpet. Carley's tears finally fell down her cheeks as she started crying by her parents bodies. Then, her father got up and turned to her. He started growling and dragging himself towards her, on reflex she kicked his head. But, he grabbed her leg and pulled her down, she used her other leg and kicked his head and felt his skull cave in. He fell down ontop of her, limp, she noticed his eyes. They were blown out, like a candle. He was gone, only then did she get up, holding herself as tears dripped down her face as she went to get some canned food and her fathers glock._

_It had been a week alone with only her parents rotten corpses, she couldnt bring them outside to bury them or shed get mauled and eaten by those monsters. Its not like she could loose anything, she never even had the choice to loose anything, she just had nothing. She walked out of her house, making sure to be quiet as she snuck towards town. A walker infront of her turned around and looked at her before there was a loud boom and its head was no longer on its shoulders. Blood sprayed Carley's face, instead of being red and watery it was black and thick with slimy lumps in it. She shook her head to get rid of it before seeing a rifle pointed at her head. The girl holding it's eyes softened as she realized Carley was alive, she gave Carley her hand and helped the small girl up._

_Then a walker chomped into the girls shoulder, the girl let out a blood curdling scream. Carley could hear it ringing in her ears, years after she ran away from the girl._

_Months later she stumbled upon a drug store, where she saw a girl with a small knife outside. She walked over with her hands up, the girl tensed before relaxing again. Carley walked over and made sure the woman was holding no other weapons. The girl seemed to smile a bit before speaking._

_"Im Lilly" the woman said_

_"Im Carley" the past news reported said, extending her hand for Lilly to shake._

_She smiled as Lilly shook it._


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could ever stay the same, that included the girl rested on carleys shoulder, now holding a gun. Lilly's beautiful features seemed different when twisted by rage.

Carley jolted awake when they hot something, waking her from her nightmare..or memory? She felt sick but she didnt know why, she got up, trying to not wake Lilly. It proved futile when the girl stirred and woke, rubbing her eyes and reaching out. For what? Was she reaching for her? Carley thought to herself before moving, her thoughts proved correct when she grasped at her bubble vest. Then she woke up, sloely moving away again, Carley cracked a small shy smile.

It wasnt returned

Driving in a R.V with only other people was slowly driving Lilly mad, Carley was okay but being near Kenny made her want to rip out her own spine and beat the shit out of him with it. 

Honestly, she knew she wanted to start a fight, not with Carley, that was the one person here she trusted. But she couldnt help but remember the dangerous glint in the womans eye, much like Kenny's. Lee bumped into her, pushing her out of her own head. She growled at him, her sadness at her dad's death turning to anger at the flick of a switch.

_"Watch it!" She snarled_

_"Calm down" he said calmly, sensing a fight. Little did he know what he said was the trigger._

_"So what? Im supposed to calm down while you sit pretty knowing your friend killed my father? Yeah just quiet down and dont make a scene so its easier on you, right?" She hissed_

_"Its not my fault your father died-" he started_

_"Oh, it isnt. But how you treat a murderer amungst us is" she snarled_

_"But if i was there i couldve handled it, but i wasnt" he continued, getting frustrated aswell._

_"Would you have handled it? Or would you have helped him?" She hissed, wanting to be mad at someone._

_"You really think id help him?" He said, voice getting louder._

_They were told to get out to stop arguing but that sparked a fire in Lilly, once outside she turned to Lee._

_"I think you didnt really like my father, maybe you would just, watch as A salt likc flew onto his head." She growled_

_Lee, who was done at this point and just as mad started "well maybe if the old fucking fart didnt try to kill me and a little kid, he wouldnt be dead!" He said, voice louder then Lilly's ever was._

_"What the fuck.?" Carley asked, hearing Lee's surprisingly loud yell over everything._

_"You fucking asswipe!" She anrled before lunging at Lee. She was quickly intercepted by a fammiliar pair of small arms, Carley._

_"Woah Lilly, calm do-"_

_"NO! Dont tell me to calm down!" She hissed, anger now focused on Carley, she saw red. She pushed the girl away, hard enough that she stumbled into a nearby tree._

_"Lilly? Im sorry -"_

_"YOURE NOT, NONE OF YOU ARE!" She howled angerly_

_"Okay! You can be pissed and push everyone else, but you cant push me! You think you're some tough bitch, dont you?! Like nothing can hurt you, you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it!" She anrled in a moment of anger before seeing the look of hurt flash in Lilly's eyes. "Wait Lilly..." she was stopped by a fresh wave of rage going through Lilly's eyes._

There was a loud snap of a branch as Kenny came back so Carley turned to look at him, she heard the snap of a gun cocking before turning to Lilly, she saw the barrel of a gun. The look of betrayal and fear mustve snapped something in Lilly because her eyes widened and she suddenly aimed towards something else, right as the gutteral groans sounded in Carley's ear. She felt stabbing pain in her soulder and heard a gun go off. She looked behind her and saw the walker drop down. She also saw blood flowing down her shoulder. Then before she knew it she was down beside the dead walker. She was acutely aware of someone picking her up, the smell of Lillies and someone speaking,

_"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.,,i never will again"_

then Carley lost all her senses and it went completely dark.


	5. Two birds

Lilly watched Carley writhe in pain on her lap, she had heard every pained whimper, every cry of pain and had felt every squirm as she tried to get away form the pain and the bullet that was still lodged in her shoulder. They couldnt get it out untill she stopped bleeding or they'd just kill her. They let Lilly come so she could either fix Carley or kill her, if was apperently now in her hands. She looked at the petite girl in her lap whos wroting started to calm down. Carley's hair had fanned out around her head and the girls eyebrows were knitted together, Lilly could tell she was trying to hold in her sounds showing she was in pain. She stroked the girls hair and her now too pale face visably relaxed, leaning into Lilly's hand. The girl named after a flower felt tears well up and brim her eyes, she did this to the girl. She tried to keep the tears at bay but a few slipped out, she made a choked sound, biting her lip. Lilly looked at Carley's wound, it was sluggishly oozing blood but it was little enough for Lilly to get the bullet out. Lilly gently put the smaller woman on the table she had been sitting on. She moved the makeshift bandage off the girls shoulder before cleaning her knife and the girls wound. Carley immediately bucked up and cried out. The sound was so cracked and fragile that it made Lilly want to cry again. But Lilly had to keep going, for her.

She pinned Carley's shoulders down before swinging her leg over the girls waist and straddling her to keep her still. She grabbed her cleaned knife and made a small incision, making Carley writhe uselessly under the taller female. Lilly kept going as to not prolong her pain, she used her knife to fish the bullet out, grabbing it once she could. All the while Carley was writing and crying out in pain. Lilly quickly grabbed a towel, clean and white and pushed it against the wound, wrapping around the towel with gauze. She looked at the girl pitifully before she was suddely plunged into a soft chocolate brown that reminded her of the sweetest things. Lilly then realized Carley had opened her eyes and the smaller girl had a pink blush covering her feautures that had colour returning to them.

_"i uh um it appears your..uh..on me"_

_"Straddling you" Lilly responded teasingly_

_"Yeah it uh..you are" Lilly smiled at the girls flustered state, she could get used to a flustered Carley under her._

_"For a news reporter, you're not very observant"_

_"Shut up Lilly"_


	6. On a wire

A few moments later Carley started leaning up towards Lilly, but Clementine decided to make her presence known.

" _whatcha doin?: an enthusiastic voice asked_

this caused Lilly to jolt up and fall off Carley, cheeks flushed and head bowed. 

_"im sorry did i interrupt...?" Clementine asked sadly, looking back at them with her wide, amber doe eyes._

_"No, no. Of course not, we always want you here, Tangerine" Carley purred softly, not even trying to get up._

_"My names not Tangerine, silly!" Clementine giggled, hat falling off her head._

Lilly smiled softly and picked up the hat, putting it on Clem's head softly.

" _thank you Lilly!" The girl squeaked out, almost mouselike._

_"No prob, Citrus"_

_"My names Clementine!" She squeaked in mock exasperation._

_"Sure Orange" Carley replied, smiling triumphantly when Clementine just sighed with a small smile._

Clementine perked up when she heard Lee call her name and she scampered out, leaving the two woman alone. Soon silence engulfed them and Carley fidgited anxiously. The silence made her feel awkward so she suddenly blurted out.

_"whats your worst pickup line?"_

Lilly looked taken aback by the smaller girls sudden question but smiled none the less.

_"hey, are you a McDonald's? Because im lovin' it" she said in a wannabe sly voice._

Carley erupted into small fits of laughter before replying.

_"my dog ran away can you catch him? His name is Feelings" Carley said between barely resttained giggles._

_"Are you a crazy cat lady? Because I wanna see your kitties" Lilly said with a wolfish smile._

_"I got no more, but you keep going" Carley said in between her laughter_

_"Hey, im like a cup of coffee, youll get addicted to me, and ill keep you up all night long" Lilly purred smoothly, inching closer to Carley, taking a step for each word she said._

_"Are you a corkboard? Because i wanna pin you to the wall" Lilly said, practically flush against the smaller girl who had sat up. Carley blushed softly, eyes going wide in a way that reminded Lilly of Bambi. Lilly couldnt help it and closed the distance, kissing the girl softly before pulling her closer. Carley pressed closer against her and kissed back harder, with more fire._

_**!Lilly has a new appreciation for pick up lines!** _


End file.
